


Bet I Could

by Captorvating



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: “I could kiss you right now!”





	Bet I Could

  1. **“I could kiss you right now!”**



 

Fuyuhiko pounds his hands on his desk, standing from his seat. “ _What_ did you just say to me?” Souda crosses his arms firmly over his chest.

“You heard me!” Fuyuhiko glares, baring his teeth as if he’s a dog about to bite. He jams a finger into Souda’s chest.

“ _I’m_ not a fuckin’ coward. Unlike you, I don’t just go around tryin’ to make out with just anybody. I’ve got a thing called standards, you should look it up sometime, _Kazuichi.”_ He says the name mockingly.

The pink haired boy gasps and swats Fuyuhiko’s hand away. “I have standards! I wouldn’t call a real life _princess_ bottom of the barrel!” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “I bet you couldn’t kiss her if you tried!”

“Save your breath, I wouldn’t toy with my friend over a stupid fuckin’ bet.” He puts his hands on his hips. “How haven’t you gotten a hint yet, huh? She’s not into you! She’s not the only one in here that wouldn’t kiss ya. Ask any girl in our class, no one here would let ya get close enough!”

“As if! The ladies are practically lining up to get with me! Hell, _you’d_ be lucky to get any of this!” Souda flicks his hair with his hand.

Fuyuhiko scoffs, crossing his arms. “I bet you’d take _any_ kind of action, getting ‘any of that’ would be easier than cutting a slice of cake.”

“I bet you don’t have the guts to even _try_ to make a move on me! You’re all talk behind that big yakuza title, I can see right through ya!” Fuyuhiko glares.

 **“I could kiss you right now!”** Balling his fists Fuyuhiko shouts at him. Souda rolls his eyes.

“Prove it.”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes flare before he takes two fistfuls of the other’s jumpsuit, yanking Souda down to his height and slamming their lips together. It only takes a few moments before Fuyuhiko shoves him away.

“Ow! Dude your fuckin’ teeth! What possessed you to file them like that?!” He wipes his lip, some blood getting caught on his sleeve.

Souda stands there in a daze, face flushed before he slams a foot down. Fuyuhiko quirks an eyebrow. Souda makes a face as if his reaction is obvious.

“What?”

“You kissed me!”

“Yeah, I know, I told you I could and you didn’t believe me so I had to prove you wrong. What, are you a fuckin’ dumbass? You told me to prove it, so I did.” Fuyuhiko fixes his now bloody sleeve. He seems to be unfazed, but at a closer glance his cheeks are a bit more pink than their usual tint.

Souda rubs his face, groaning. “Man, you know I wanted to save that for Miss Sonia!” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes.

“Dude get over it, she wasn’t gonna kiss you in the first place, I’m positive about that.” Souda sighs. “What, do you want me to apologize to her for it? ‘Hey Sonia, sorry I kissed Souda even though you’re not into him’.”

“Woah! _What_ did Ibuki just hear?” The two suddenly become very aware of how not empty the classroom is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt!! “I could kiss you right now!” My tumblr is fuyuhikomutual if you wanna check it out!


End file.
